The Rebel Ranger
The Rebel Ranger is Star Wars Rebels/Ranger`s Apprentice crossover/au and stars the crew of the Ghost as characters in Ranger`s Apprentice. Characters Rangers Kanan Jarrus Kanan is the former crown Prince of Hibernia and the current Ranger of Lothal fief. He helped stopped Baron Palpatine from taking over and became known as the Rebel Ranger. Ezra Bridger Ezra is Kanan`s apprentice and is the orphaned son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger, Ephraim died in battle saving Kanan`s life and Mira died of heartbreak soon after. Jon Jinn Jon is the adopted father of Ben Kenobi and the current Ranger of Naboo fief and the former Ranger of Stewjon. Mace Windu Mace is the current Ranger of Coruscant fief and is of Arridi descent. He is also the current Ranger Commandant. Ferrus Olin Ferrus is the current Ranger of Alderaan fief and a member of the Task force. He was just an apprentice when the war with Baron Palpatine happened and he slayed one of Palpatine`s assassins, Malorum. Kyle Katarn Kyle is a smugller/informent turned Ranger and is a member of the Task Force stationed in the port cities of Nar Shaddea (in Iberion) and Coronet (in Araluen). He is also the partner of Galen Marekson. Galen Marekson Galen is an ex-Genovesen assasin and the former Ranger of Kashyyk fief and is currently stationed overseas in the port city of Nar Shaddea and is the current partner of Kyle Katarn. Couriers Hera Syndulla Hera is the daughter of Cham Syndulla, the owner of the Silver Spectre. She is trusted advisor to Queen Padme and the Baron of Alderaan fief, Bail Organa. Knights Zeb Orrelios Zeb is a member of Princess Leia Starwalker`s personal guard and a trusted advisor to her mother Queen Padme Starwalker. Ben Kenobi Ben is the battlemaster at Castle Stewjon and the teacher of Crown Prince Luke Skywalker. He is the adopted son of Ranger Jon Jinn and has some knowledge of Ranger skills. He is a natural with a sword. Skandians Sabine Wrendotter Sabine is the captain of the Wolfghost and a member of the infamous Wren brotherband. She is a formidable warrior and the first female member of a Brotherband. Ketsu Shiprower Ketsu is the first mate of the Wolfghost and a member of the Wren brotherband. She is skilled with an battleaxe and is often underestimated by her enemies. Bo Katanaslayer Bo is a member of the Wren brotherband and is half Nihon-Jan. Her primary weapon are twin katanas and a broadsword. Her Nihon-Jan name is Tachi or long sword. Others Yoda Yoda is a healer residing in the Dagobah Forest near Castle Kushibah and the teacher of Ikrit. He also taught Baron Dooku the art of healing. Queen Padme Starwalker Princess Leia Starwalker Luke Skywalker Luke is the son of Anakin Skywalker, the former Ranger of Naboo fief and the lost crown Prince of Araluen. Places Araluen Fiefs Lothal Lothal fief is one of the major fiefs and the home of Castle Lothal. Kanan Jarrus is the current Ranger. The Task force is based in Lothal. Ryloth Coruscant Coruscant is located in the middle of Araluen and is the home of Castle Coruscant and the Ranger Corps are based there. The Current Ranger is Ranger Mace Windu. Mustafar Naboo Alderaan Alderaan is the home of Baron Bail Organa and is home to one of the three great castles, Castle Aldera. The current Ranger is Ferrus Olin. Stories The Rouge The Trials The Light The Night The Shadows